Toons vs Life
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: A  hopefully  ever lasting series of chapters. And plus, NO COGS!
1. Chapter 1

(First) Introduction.

Okay, this is the series of Toons vs. Cogs. Yep, no more Cogs but there is more things about Tas' life in ToonTown that is interesting. All of the Cog bosses are defeated. No more Cogs are going to be made nor destroyed. There's still stuff going on in ToonTown. Also, each chapter is one episode. Okay, I'm gonna start the next chapter here.

No Rest at All.

RING! I went up to my phone and answered it.

"Help, my house is on fire!" Said the Toon on the phone.

"Is it the stove or the whole house?" I asked.

"The stove." Said the Toon.

"Just turn the knob to off." I told the Toon.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Said the Toon who hanged up.

RING! I picked up the phone again.

"Help! I can't find my pet doodle!" Said another Toon.

"Check the bathroom." I said.

"Oh, he's here. Thanks." And the Toon hung up.

RING!

"Oh for crying out loud!" I said under my breath. I picked up and this time,

"Help! I can't find my underwear!" Said the Toon.

"CALL IF IT'S AN EMERGENCY! IT'S PROBABLY IN YOUR DRAWER!" I yelled.

"You don't have to be mean and thanks for helping me find my underwear." Said the Toon which hung up.

"This is gonna be a LONG day." I said.

"Okay this is getting annoying." I said.

"We're all getting calls, too." Said my friends.

I sighed, "one really heroic act = annoyance from people."

"Tell us about it." My friends said.

RING!

"I'll be right back." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Helpless Kid.

*Knock Knock*

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Just open it." Said a familiar voice.

"Yep, it's upset Mike." I recognized. I opened the door and I was right.

"Ugh, I can't handle the fame." Said Mike.

"Me neither." I said.

*Knock Knock* I opened the door, saw a fan with a T-shirt of me and a hat AND a balloon. I was thinking slamming the door in his face but I couldn't.

"What do you want?" I asked with a pen in my hand.

"I keep on getting bullied in school." The fan said. I felt a little sad about thinking about slamming the door on him.

"Did you tell anyone about it?" I asked.

"Yeah but they won't listen to me." Said the fan with it's head down.

"How about this, why don't I come to your school with you and see what happens. To prevent crazed fans following me, I'm gonna hide somewhere secrety." I suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Said the fan.

"And I'll also record it." I added.

"Okay." Said the fan.

**At the school...**

"That's your disguise?" Asked the fan. I was a tree.

"Yep and I've been meaning to ask, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Noah." Said the Toon. Oh, I forgot to describe him, he's a small blue mouse with the T-shirts of me.

"Nice name." I complimented, "now, to the school!" We went into the school. I crawled into the vent. _Room-y. _ I thought. I walked because there was that much room then I saw lasers. They were everywhere. Now the cool part, I jumped, flip, slid, and I barely dodged one, backflipped then I evaded the rest by bouncing around. Then I found Noah near the library door. I took out my camera and recorded. There were some kids laughing at him and picking on him. The bullies slammed him into a locker and locked it. I got really mad. I pushed the vent door and freed Noah with one kick into the locker.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did you get it on tape?" Asked Noah.

"Yeah, wait, lemme check." I watched the tape and saw an eye. "Ugh! I was holding it backwards!" I said. "Good thing there was a rear camera." I deleted the one with the eye and got the tape. I went into the principle office and told him what happened.

"Hmm? But he never came up to us his self." Said the principle.

"He did, but he said you didn't listen to him." I told the principle.

"Oh, tell Noah I'm sorry and I'll take care of his problem." Said the principle. He got up, went to the door way and said, "welcome back, Tas." Then I remembered, I was like Noah once. I always got pushed around. Now that I helped ToonTown from the threat of Cogs, they were all being nice to me. Now the phone calls had a familiar voice. I think it was the gang. I quickly shook my head and went through the vents again. This time, the lasers were disabled. The principle must have shut it off. I ran through quick until I got outside.

_Nice to have you back. _Thought the principle.

"That was really nice of you, Tas." Said Sabrina.

"It was no proble-" There was a large screeching sound. "I just remembered I hit puberty a few years ago." I said ending in a loud squeak. Sabrina was laughing hard. "It's not funny!" I shouted ending in a large squeak again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Creepy Dream.

*Yawn* I laid on my back to go to sleep.

"Zzz." I snored quietly.

**Into the Dream.**

I woke up in a strange place. It was all creepy and spooky. It was like a amusement park. I saw the sign. It said, "The Old Abandoned Halloween Park." I tried opening the door that leads you to the exit. Didn't budge. I tried the entrance. Nope. I explored a little and saw a grave. It says, "Here lies Mike, ex-best friend of Tas."

"Ex-best friend?" I wondered. I looked towards the right and saw Flappy's grave. Said the same thing. Then he saw Sabrina's grave. It said, "Never friends with Tas." I that gave me the creeps. I explored a little more and saw a roller-coaster part about to fall on me. I jumped out of the way. I then kept walking, knowing that this is a deadly place. I went to a corner quickly. I turned around and saw a devious-looking monster.

_Remember, don't judge a book by it's cover._ I thought. I walked up to it and said, "Hello?"

The thing turned around. It had an angry look at it's eye. It stood on it's two legs and got bigger and bigger and bigger. It made a huge growl noise at me. I stood there, stunned. Then a few seconds later, it shrunk and it acted like a puppy.

"Aww." I said. I petted him and he rolled on the ground. I found a leash in my pocket and put it around his neck. he looked okay with it. When we went into a building, the thing pulled me away from a falling debris.

"Good boy." I said and gave him a jellybean. He acted like a doodle. Then I saw a black body quickly jumping around. I followed it but it was hard to see. The next thing I saw was a giant grave in front of me. It had my name on it. I looked up and saw Flippy with his evil eyes. I looked at the grave and then at his smile. I screamed loudly.

**Back to reality.**

I was taking deep breaths. "I shouldn't have eaten so many hot dogs before bed." I said. I grabbed another one from the kitchen and went to bed again.

"Okay, why did you eat another hot dog before bed?" Asked Flappy.

"I was hungry!" I told him.

"You could have eaten like, an apple or something." Suggested Flappy.

"Now you tell me." I said.

"I was asleep!" Shouted Flappy.


	4. Chapter 4

Epic Cookie

"Hmm," I thought. "I'm in the mood for some cookies." I looked in the refrigerator and saw there were no cookies left. But fortunately, I found some cookie dough. I thought I didn't need instructions so I went to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl. I put some cookie dough in. Then mixed it in with milk, I whisked the milk and cookie dough together and grabbed a big pan. I poured the liquid into the pan. I put it into a big group instead of separately. I then put it in the car on the hottest day. _I'm eco-friendly. _I thought. I waited a few hours and just to make sure, I read the instructions. I made a mistake of putting it in altogether instead of separately. I then rushed to the car and saw a big round cookie.

I then brought it to the house and I said, "I'm gonna need a bigger jar." I thought of calling my friends so I did.

"Cookies?" They all said.

"Yep, baked fresh and round." I said. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw my friends.

"So, where's the cookies?" Asked Mike.

"Well, cookie." I corrected.

"You mean you baked one small cookie?" Asked Flappy.

"Not exactly small. Just look." I said. I brought them to the kitchen.

"That's one giant cookie." Said Sabrina.

"Yeah..." I said with a tear of sweat dripping down from the back of my head.

"At least we can eat it." Said Mike. We all bit into it and it broke our teeth.

"Tas," said Mike.

"Yeah?" I said slowly.

"What did you put in the cookie." He asked.

"I put metal thinking it would make it more crunchy." I told him.

"What? That's stupid." He said.

"I guess you can't learn from watching." I said to myself.

"Again, why'd you put metal in that cookie?" Asked Flappy.

"Like I said, I thought it would make it crunchier." I said, "at least we can eat the outside of it."

"I guess, lets dig in." Thought Flappy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sugar Rush And Crushed.

_That cookie was good. _I said. _Boy, I'm stuff. My pants feel like it's about to rip. _I stood up.

RIP!

"Ugh, I have to change my pants." I mumbled. I took out another pair of matching pants. The next thing I knew I was running in a desert. It looked really familiar then it hit me. I was at the Taklamaken Desert. I looked back and saw a sand storm coming towards me. Or so I thought. I ran as fast as a cheetah. Then bam, I smashed into the wall. I kept on running though. Then I saw a series of glass walls. I covered my eyes.

CRASH CRASH CRASH (and more and more and more) CRASH! I opened my eyes and saw I was running into a brick wall. Instead of smashing into it, I was going up in the air. I then saw one of my old friends.

"Hey Tas. Long time no see." Said the bird.

"It's great to see you." I said.

"I didn't know you can fly." Said the bird surprised.

"I can but not now." I told him, "uh oh." I was starting to fall down into a bowl of unmade meat loaf.

"Something is missing," Said a Toon. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

SPLAT! I tasted the meat loaf.

"It needs more meat." I told him.

"Oh, thanks." Said the Toon. I started to run again.

There were stone pillars everywhere. I ducked, jumped, tripped one time, and the next thing I knew, I saw a cliff. I braced myself then I jumped. I saw a lake of water below me. (Slow-mo) I saw a bird coming towards me from behind. I thought quickly then grabbed the bird. My hand almost slipped off the bird (out of slow-mo). The bird tried to kick me off but I slipped off. Luckily, I landed barely onto the ground. Then I my stomach made a sound. I got really weak. I then fell onto grass.

"Strange how my house is right next to a desert." I said. I crawled to the finish line (my house). I was about two feet close. I brought out my apple. I ate it and I was able to walk to the door. I opened it and went into bed as fast as my upset stomach could.

"Where'd you get the apple?" Asked Mike.

"I packed it into my backpack. Did I forget to mention I had a backpack on me?"

"Yep, you did forget." Said Mike.

"Whoops." I said


	6. Chapter 6

Pre-Chapter: Meet my intern; Michael. He want's to be a hero like me so I prepared a training ground I rented from Mike. For short, we'll call him Handy because he's also really helpful. Also. he's a bear.

Laser Training.

"Okay Handy," I said, "all you have to do in this room is dodge the lasers." There was a room full of lasers. It was 20 feet long. "Here's a tip, try to do the necessary tricks to avoid them. If you touch one, you have to start all over again. This is just a practice so you will not be graded." I instructed. He nodded and started.

He did a jump on the first laser, then a power slide, then a flipping straight forward, avoiding the ground lasers then he accidently touched one when he tripped on his self. He only did 5 feet so it was no problem. He tried again and did it this time.

"Ready for the test or more practice?" I asked.

"Test." Said Handy. I pressed a button and there was a large hall of lasers at different angles.

"Here's a tip, make sure you wait when you have enough room to see what you have to do." I told him. He nodded and went on.

There was a diagonal laser so instead of doing a wall jump, he ducked to the right. Then he jumped and then he did cartwheels with lasers to his sides. He was only approximately 5 feet away. He then quick stepped to both sides and the middle and he was at the hard part. Remembering my tip, he observed the lasers. They were moving so he had to time it correctly. I would give him an A if he failed that part but he wants to get a higher grade. He then flipped and bounced then slid RIGHT under a laser. It was about 1 millimeter away from touching it. He then did his last jump then pressed a green button on the floor.

"Congratulations, you got a S rank and now you're still not paid." I said, "all you have to work on is stealth."

"Yes!" He whispered pulling his arm back.

"Oh, and the hover board." I remembered.

"Okay he S-ed this one, too." I told Sabrina.

"You must be a good teacher." She said.

"Yeah I am!" I agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Reflex Training

I blew my whistle. "Okay, you're doing good so far." I told Handy, "now here is the Reflex Training."

"What do you do here?" Asked Handy.

"Here, you have to dodge these." I pressed a button labeled "Example." A knife shot out and Handy quickly dodged.

"THAT WAS ABOUT TO KILL ME!" Yelled Handy.

"Don't worry, they're made out of rubber." I said. I slapped the fake knife at my arm. "See? No cuts."

"Oh, okay." Said Handy.

"And in this training, you have to ride a hover board." I added.

"Wow, okay." Said Handy. I snapped my fingers.

"Okay."

I pressed a button labeled "Start." Series of fake knives spitted out. They were 10 feet away so Handy can have reaction time. The first one was at the left so Handy went to the right. Then the other was at the right. He moved to the left.

"Oh and the longer you dodge, the harder it gets." I told him. He nodded without looking and dodged another knife. I quickly ducked. "I know it's fake but you don't want to get hit anyway." I'm telling you readers. Handy then saw 10 knives going back to him so he had to dodge multiple times in a row than usual. He was doing it for 10 minutes. He then saw lots of knives going towards him with a little space. He then turned sideways and then he ducked backwards. Then he fell down on his bottom.

"You should try practicing that." I said, "at least you got an S rank 5 minutes ago." Handy did a face palm. "From that much sweating and dodging for me and you, why don't you get yourself a soda."

"Okay." Handy said.

"Oh and one for me, too." I said. He nodded and then got to the fridge. "And also, he will be joining the "End-of-the-chapter Conversation."

"That was some workout, huh?" I said.

"Yeah and thanks for the soda." Said Handy.

"Oh and thank you for the soda." I almost forgot to say.


	8. Chapter 8 Special

Pre-Chapter

Hey guys! The author here. This chapter is kind of special to me because I've been planning this for days. Hope you like it.

She's Mine!

I put on my suit. I finally had the guts to ask Sabrina out. I had a funny feeling so I went to the bathroom.

FLUSH!

Okay, I'm done and went off to Sabrina's house. I also grabbed a rose on the way. When I was about to knock on the door, I heard some noises. I looked in the window and saw Sabrina with another mouse! I got so mad because I knew him. He's been stealing my crushes ever since I was 13 years old. I angrily took out my hole and teleported to my house. I opened the door. I took out my anger by yelling. After a while, I started crying. Then I realized:

_No, he's not taking her away from me. _I thought. I had the guts to go to her house then knock on her door. Then I thought I should ask who he is. Sabrina opened the door.

"Hi, Tas, what are you doing here in this fine afternoon?" Asked Sabrina.

"I was wondering who that mouse was that you were with." I told her.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend." Said Sabrina. My eyes widen but I tried to hide it.

"Oh, okay." I said with my voice cracking, "I'll see you, soon?"

"Sure!" She accepted. She then shut the door. My heart felt like it was gonna burst out sadness and anger. I the teleported to my house and sat on the couch.

_He's done it every time! _I thought, _He breaks my heart every time I get a new crush. _I then I thought that this time was not going to be successful. I walked to his house and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Hello, Tas." He greeted.

"Hi, Zack." I said. "You don't happen to be in a relationship with a girl named Sabrina, aren't you?"

"Yep, just to make you jealous." He said.

"Well, that's gonna be over soon." I said, "you're not going to take her away from me this time!"

"Oh is that so?" Asked Zack evilly. "Then why don't we have a fight at The Brrrgh."

"Deal." I agreed.

"So bye." He said then pressed a button. I launched into the air and landed in front of my house. I slipped onto my Cog-Crusher outfit and went to The Brrrgh.

When I teleported to The Brrrgh, I saw Zack.

"Yo, Zack!" I yelled, "I'm here!"

"Shall we start now?" He asked. I nodded. He then pressed a button and my friends showed up. They were inside glass cages. "Here's the challenge, you have to defeat me before your friends suffocates and dies." Sabrina looked surprised. She had an angry look at Zack. Flappy and Mike were also trapped.

"Tas!" Mike yelled. "Defeat him, quick!" We then started the battle.

Zack started by doing a roundhouse kick onto my head. It felt like a Chuck Norris Roundhouse kick. I then kicked him while I was on my back. I also jumped then kicked down by flipping with my right leg out. He grabbed me and threw me into a tree. I picked up the tree (surprising, isn't it) then threw it at Zack. It missed then he grabbed it then threw it at me but this time with lots of more force. I didn't have time to dodge so I got hit into the face. I fell down hard onto my bottom.

"Give up?" Zack asked. I shook my head and he said, "I thought so." He then kicked me on to the face and it got slammed into the snow. He tried again but I grabbed his leg then threw him into the gag shop. He got up and started to laugh. "You can never defeat me." He said evilly. He then flew into the air and electrocuted me with lightning. I felt weak. I then ran up the gag shop then jumped into the air. When I saw Zack, I tried punching him but he had a electric shield. I fell down in defeat.

"Looks like I underestimated him." I said. "Time to kick it up a notch." I pulled out the hoop and turned into light. I flew up to Zack.

"Looks like you got stronger." He said. I punched the shield and my fist met his face. He fell down and disappeared into the black clouds. Then something started to glow. The next thing I knew I had a broken nose. It quickly healed. I then flew at him and then he burned me with fire. I fell down into a platform. I reverted back to my regular form unexpectedly. I then pulled my hoop out again and turned into water. I splashed into Zack and his shield burned out. I then splashed into Zack and trapped him inside of me. He started to laugh again and he exploded me. The water regrouped and turned back into myself. He then turned into wood. I jumped up and tried punching it but it hurt my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled while I was falling and shaking my hand. I landed near Sabrina and she was laying down. She looked sick. I looked at Mike and Flappy and they both looked like Sabrina. "They're suffocating." I told myself. I then had an idea and turned into fire. I went into a chimney and I fired out of it. I got to Zack with a clear wooden shield. I reached the wood and burned it off. I burned him by punching him with fire. He fell down onto a platform. I then charged towards him. We both were starting to push each other.

"No matter how heroic you look, Sabrina will never love you!" He said to me. I thought he was taunting me so I tried to ignore it. "She still likes ME! Look." He said. I looked towards the side and saw Sabrina shaking her head. "She maybe denying it but she does like me."

"LIAR!" I yelled. I turned black and got stronger.

"Perfect." He mumbled. He let go and I took him down. I started to choke him. He pressed a button and a ring trapped me. I tried prying my arms out but it didn't work. I tried running but I just go back to my position. I then grew weaker. The hoop dropped out of my pocket colorless. I saw Zack becoming more stronger and bigger. The ring disappeared and I landed on me feet, pale. I then went onto my knees and hands. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor. Then Zack kicked me into my face. I lied there like I was dead. I gained a little power and crawled to the hoop. Zack then shot me onto the back. I tried ignoring the pain so I went on. He did it again and then I fell onto my stomach. I tried one more time and reached the hoop but didn't have time to transform. Zack shot my back one more time and I fell, dead. Sabrina, Mike and Flappy had the power to punch the glass out. They were probably happy to get some air then they saw me. I think they ran to me while dodging Zack's lasers. They probably finally reached me and pulled me into the gag shop. They told me after this that when they put the hoop around me, it didn't work. They tried again but it didn't work. Then Sabrina touched my hand and I started to glow. She knew what she needed to do and kissed me. Then a large cylinder of BRIGHT light spun around me. I didn't turn hyper but I did turn into another form: True Hyper Tas. I felt really powerful. I went to Sabrina and said, "Thank you." Tears were starting to come out.

"Tas, I'm sorry that I got you into this. I never meant to." She said crying on my shoulder.

"No problem, sort of." I said, "now, stay here." I blasted literally through the roof.

"Hmm!" Zack shouted, surprised to see me.

"Surprised to hear me?" Echoed my voice. I blasted towards Zack and touched his head. We both teleported to a black dimension.

"At least I'm away from him." Zack said.

"Think again." Echoed my voice. I then teleported in front of him. I put my hand out and pulled back to fingers. All of Zack's power went out of him.

"No!" He yelled. I then put my hand on him again and we teleported back to The Brrrgh.

"I'm letting you stay alive on one condition." I told him, "you shall not steal my crushes away from me. And another one, you cannot hurt anyone but bad Toons. AND another one, you must use your inventions for good." He nodded in fear. I then reverted back to my regular form. "You may leave now." He quickly teleported back to his house.

"Looks like we hit one thousand words and I defeated Zack." I said.

"And again, I'm sorry I ever went out with that jerk." Said Sabrina.

"Don't worry, he will never bother us again." I told her, "oh and guys, I also wrote the longest chapter I ever written."

"See ya later, guys!" Shouted Sabrina.

"Hey, that's my line!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Sabrina said.


	9. Chapter 9

School's Back

I sighed. School was back. This summer a blast even though I died twice. I put on my book bag and met up with Mike.

"This is gonna be a great school year." I said sarcastically.

"It won't be." Mike said.

"I know it won't." I said. Flappy joined us.

"How ya' doing?" Asked Flappy.

"School is back. So not so well." I said. I looked up and saw a big building. I looked at the paper the school mailed.

"I'm not sure if this is the right school." I told Mike and Flappy. Sabrina finally joined us.

"It is. Remembered we graduated elementary school?" She reminded us.

"Oh yeah." Mike said. We went inside and went to the principle's office. Lot's of Toons were there.

"Hello fellow Toons!" Said the principle, "my name is Principle Tootytootie but you can just call me Toot." Everyone snickered. "Since this is your first year, we will go over some things." He talked about the lockers and classes and stuff. There wasn't any line leaders or enders so we were by ourselves. "You're gonna have to remember your locker number to have access." He added, "because if you don't, you're gonna have a bad school year. But you can always come to me or the teachers." We got out of the office. I took out my Shticker book and saw there was two new pages and a note. There was the unfilled class schedule which says to go to the next page, a checklist of subjects which says to pick 5 out of 10, and there was my locker number. **Since I don't know how to use a locker in real life, I won't be telling you the number. **We all check the same things and we got in the same classes. First was Science. The Teacher was nice but boring. I had trouble staying awake while Flappy was sleep-drooling. I poked Flappy at the right time.

"Flappy, how many bones are there in a body?" Asked Ratarole the Science Teacher.

**Probably,** "630!" Flappy shouted when he woke up.

"Correct!" Said Ratarole. On to the next period.

It was time for Math.

"I can't stand Math anymore ever since I worked on a Math course over the summer." I said.

"I like Math." Said Mike.

"I have to go with Tas on this one." Said Flappy.

"Wait, we need our Math books!" I remembered. We raced down the hall, avoiding teachers. We finally got to our lockers. I quickly remembered the number and opened the locker. I grabbed my book while Flappy and Mike did. We raced back to Math class. I tried to keep from breathing heavily. Flappy and Mike tried to do the same thing. We found out our teacher's name was Mr. Malle.

"Where were you?" Asked Sabrina.

"Getting my book." I told her. The Math teacher taught us some things that I didn't really pay attention to because I knew most of them. Then there was a big question on the board. It said;

"What is pi times 5?" Asked the teacher, "be sure to label it feet. And use 3.14." I quickly wrote it down and got 15.70 ft. I handed it to the bin and the teacher collected them. He told us we had some free time for 5 minutes. We played some board games. I played this game the you had to solve problems to move your piece. The first problem said; "Read the pamphlet." I took the pamphlet.

"How to play the g- I don't want to read this pamphlet." I said while I threw it at the box. I took out another question because that one didn't count. It said:

"What is (blah be do bah boo bluh) times 5?" I had a headache. I went up to the teacher who is still reading the papers.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely as possible, "how come this is in the 1st year section even though it's WAY too hard?"

"Oh, it must have been misplaced." He said, "it's supposed to be in the 4th year section. Sorry but free time is over."

"Oh, no problem." I told him. We all went to our seats.

"The people who has not done their best should be glad this isn't part of your grade." Said the teacher. I got handed my paper and it said I got an A. I looked at Mike's and he also got an A. Flappy got an A-, at least it won't affect the grade. Sabrina got a A+, lucky her. Everyone else got B's and a very few C's. We went to our next period.

It was History.

"Exactly why did we choose this?" I asked.

"Sabrina checked it." Said Flappy.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Sabrina said. We went to History class and it was more fun than expected. We played History games, soon quizzes, and even videos. The most boring was the books. It was the punishment. I heard it was SOOOO boring. And the teacher's name was Mrs. Ballys. We finally went to Gym.

"Finally, my favorite subject." I said happily.

"Ours', too." Said Mike and Flappy.

"Not mine." Sabrina said, "you have to run and stuff and you get all sweaty."

"Huh, I never thought you were girly." I teased.

"I'm not!" She shouted. We walked to Gym and the Coach was a little tough on us. He made us run 2 laps around the big backyard. And he said if he catches any of us teleporting, he will make them do another lap. I almost forgot the hole. We went on our ready positions. Then we started running. So far, I was in 1st place but I knew it wasn't about being ahead. I took it steady and a few people went in front of me. I didn't let it bother me so I kept running.

"Slowpoke!" Shouted a girl cat at me. I ignored it. On the second lap, everybody was all tired. The cat slowed down and I jogged in front of her.

"Who's a slowpoke now?" I joked. She had an angry look in her eyes. I finished in first place and the Coach said:

"Good job." I went inside the Gym waiting for everyone else. They were all sweaty like I was. I pulled out a megaphone.

"Here's a tip, try to relax and don't go too fast when you run. Pace yourself." I said into the megaphone. I sat down and the Coach came in.

"Great job, great job, for your hard work everyone, I'm rewarding you all with ice cream." Said the Coach. We were all happy but there was a person who was lactose intolerant. "That's too bad." Then the Coach came up with a idea. "Can you have some iced tea?" The person nodded. He went into the office and brought out a AriZona bottle. It looked ice cold. There was one more subject which was Spanish but I don't know Spanish. Oh and the Coach's name was Coach Zucchini.

That is what happened on my first day of school.


	10. Chapter 10 Happy Bday!

I sadly walked around ToonTown Central. I'm no longer an ordinary mouse who loves to throw pies at people. I realized I'm a hero. I saved ToonTown from destruction. I lighten people up when they are dark. I help- oh shoot I'm late for school. I took out my speedy teleporter (a prototype made by Kit) and jumped through it. It was a blue hole with blinding light and beautiful colors instead of a black hole with no colors at all. It still had some stuff that wasn't fixed, yet. I flew right out of the hole at an amazing speed. I landed on my hands and I pushed them into the ground to somersault into the air and back onto my feet. I opened the door to the front office and closed it behind me. I walked to the window person and she written me down for being late onto a piece of paper. I saw that she spelt my name wrong. She spelt it like Taz instead of Tas. I walked through the door to my right and walked to my classroom. No one was in it except my teacher. I opened the door to the classroom and closed it behind me. Literally everyone who was in my class jumped out of nowhere in front of me and yelled.

"Happy birthday, Tasbih!" They all yelled. I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! My birthday is going to be on Febuary 9th. Thanks again for reading my stories!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The Collection of Tas' Most Memorable Lines**

"Was that a real shout or a flashback shout?"

"Yo Flappy, can you help me find Mike? I looked everywhere. Even in a lady's shower but gladly no one was in there."

"I'm sorry I have to do this guys."

"Aherm, mouse."

"Hello, can someone tell me where the heck I am?"

"That's gonna be the next thing on my to-do list."

"Crap, I have to get to downtown to save ToonTown!"

"I am gonna enjoy this."

"Did you have to murder your friends?"

"No Chuck, no clowns, no problems."

"CRUD, I FORGOT TO WEAR SUNSCREEN!"

"SHUT UP GUYS!"

"I choose you, Mike!"

"You, crappy, friend!"

"Let, me, GO!"

"For breaking one stupid rule, that's pretty dumb."

"Let's go to my…our house now."

"Oh pooh."

"It's out of juice so no one can use it."

"I'm Tas The Toon Mouse."

"It tastes like rainbows."

"I only asked what a Chaos Emerald."

"That's what I said, you clump nugget!"

"Didn't you hear me before? Yes I am okay."

"Do you have a dimensional currency thingy?"

"Not if I- I mean, WE can help."

Said the pink demented hedgehog.

"Let's see what you both did today, shall we? You escaped a prison, beating up an officer. Then you tried to go for this golden hoop. Am I right? Then you knocked Knuckles out to power him up. After that, you beat the CRUD out of me and I landed in the hospital. You then went to my planet and destroyed it. Those things you did today, those are the things complete jerks would do so everyone in every dimension will have the right to call you both jerks. Am I clear? Good, so now, I'll give you the thing that jerks deserve."

"Hey, do you think we're related?"

"I guess I'll be staying here for the rest of my life."

"And I've been meaning to ask but NEVER got the chance because you might've killed me, where'd you get the rocket?"

"By the way, who is the Chairman?"


End file.
